


Rock Your Body

by ProfessorDumbleBrows



Series: RinHaru Week 2014 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Club, Club AU, Club Owner Haruka, DJ Rin, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn, Top Nanase Haruka, harurin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorDumbleBrows/pseuds/ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka is the owner of the popular Iwatobi night club. Rin is the DJ for this club and he does his job very well. One night, Haruka decides to drop by Rin's post and keep him company as he takes a break from his own position. Needless to say, with Rin always being on top of things, he had time to spare to be on top of Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags: Club owner Haru, DJ Rin. ...HaruRin.  
> Day 2: Professions

9:59 P.M.

The line outside of the club was long as people waited for the doors to open.

10:00 P.M.

The doors open and the bouncer was careful in letting people come into the building. Yet with every one person who entered the building, three to four others would step onto the line. It was Saturday, so it was expected for many people to be visiting the Iwatobi night club.

Haruka was leaning against the railing of the balcony on the second floor. His eyes scanned over the first few people who entered. It’s been two years since he first opened the club. People didn’t even bother sparing a glance the first few weeks. But after his friends offered their opinions and help, the club became the most talked about building in no time.

He looked over to the bar where Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei were working. Smiles were on their faces as they were ready to take orders and show off their impressive bartending skills. Who would have known they each had a talent with mixing drinks and, well, showing off. Nagisa’s eyes wandered around, soon finding Haruka staring at them. He waved and Haru waved back before he heard the rather loud upbeat music that suddenly filled the club.

And of course, Rin was helping with his new found disk jockey skills.

Hearing the music and feeling the bass vibrate through his body, he decided he should drop by Rin’s station and offer him some company for at least the beginning of their long night. But before doing as he planned, Haruka went downstairs and made his way to the bar.

“Haru-chan!” Nagisa chimed, though his voice was drowned out by the distance and the music between them. Rin always made sure it was so loud that people could feel the music.

However, Haruka saw Nagisa speak in his direction, so he only assumed he was speaking to him. Approaching the bar, it became much easier to hear the bartenders and thus Haru greeted them properly.

“Hey.” He said, directing it toward the three.

“Haru-chan! Nice seeing you down here for a chance.” Nagisa grinned.

“Hello Haruka.” Rei greeted formally before he turned away to take the request of a girl dressed in rather skimpy clothing.

Makoto was already working on a drink, so he only looked over his shoulder and spared a “Hey Haru” before focusing on the drink again.

“Do one of you mind coming up with a drink for Rin and I?” Haruka asked.

Nagisa raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Oh~? Sure! But first things first… Do you both still want to actually be conscious enough to still work or do you both plan on getting fucked up throughout the night?”

“Nagisa!” Rei and Makoto exclaimed in unison from overhearing the blonde.

“What?! Do you know how rare it is for Haru-chan to ask for something like that?”

They looked at him, exchanged glances, and went back to their work. Nagisa snickered and looked back at his boss, earning a poker face in return. Haruka sighed.

“We both still have a job to do through the night. Just like you do. So something not too strong.”

“Got’cha, got’cha.”

Nagisa shook his head, almost as if he was disappointed, and turned around to begin working on the drink. Haruka took a seat on one of the stools next to him and he rested his elbows on the bar counter. He looked around, feeling a bit at ease from seeing people socializing, dancing, and enjoying themselves. His eyes wandered up to where Rin’s DJ booth was and he took note of how the male seemed to be busy looking at something while bobbing his head.

“Heeeeere you go.” Nagisa said, placing two glasses in front of Haruka.

The liquid inside the glasses were red. “Nagisa…?” Haruka said, his tone taking on a bit of a warning for the other to tell him what the drinks were.

“Cranberry juice and maybe two shots of vodka. I know both of you aren’t lightweights, so this should be good enough, right?” He smiled.

The black haired male hesitated, agreeing in his head. He gave a nod before taking the glasses. “Thanks, Nagisa.” He said, making his way back to the staircase.

It was somewhat hard trying to get through the people without spilling a drop, but he managed to do so in the end and made his way up the stairs to get onto the balcony platform. Haruka walked over to the door of the DJ booth and knocked on the door with the tip of his foot. After a few seconds, the door opened up and revealed Rin pulling down his headphones to rest around his neck.

Haruka offered one of the glasses and Rin took it with a grin.

“Thanks.” He said, words barely heard over the loud music. “Come in.” Rin gestured with his hand for the other to join him inside and Haruka wasted no time in stepping in. Rin closed the door and the music was nothing more than muffled bass and inaudible words.

Haruka’s ears began to ring, adjusting to the drastic change in volumes. “Are you even aware of how loud the music is out there?” He asked, taking his seat on the couch that was in the room.

Rin walked over to his seat. He placed the glass on an empty space on his workstation and plopped down on his chair before turning it to face the other.

“Yeah, I know.” He responded rather proudly with a grin. “But I haven’t gotten a complaint yet. People like feeling the music as they dance, y’know.”

“Figures.” A roll of blue orbs and Haru brought his glass up to take a sip. He hummed in satisfaction at the fact that the vodka wasn’t overpowering. Maybe Nagisa did listen to him for once…

Rin shook his head and turned back to his workstation. CDs were scattered and he was trying to figure out which mix would be good to play after the current one playing. It was only natural for him to already be prepared with music playlists so all he had to do was pop a CD in and adjust the levels and volumes as needed.

Haruka watched from the couch. He watched as those slender fingers hovered over each disk and even when they wrapped around the glass so Rin could take a drink. Sighing, he now took a gulp of the liquid before setting the glass on the floor.

“So what brings you here tonight anyway? Aren’t you usually held up in your office?” Rin said, going back to sorting plastic covered disks in order.

“Taking a break tonight. I also figured you could have wanted some company every now and then.”

“Huh. Is that so? How considerate.” He laughed.

“Are you preparing for the week’s lineup?” Haruka asked.

Rin stacked the CDs on top of each other and set them aside. “Yeah.” He grabbed his drink and got up to walk over to the couch. He sat down next to Haru, making sure not to leave much space between them, and drank before speaking again. “But do you really want to talk about my job when you could be helping with distracting me?”

“What if something goes wrong?”

“I checked over everything. Twice.” He reassured, a smile on his lips and a devious look to his eyes.

“But--”

“Haru, come on. We both know how this is going to end up.” Rin placed his glass down on the floor by the end of the couch. He shifted, taking his place in stradling Haruka’s lap. “One quickie won’t hurt, right? I’ve been busy doing extra work to make good playlists and you don’t even acknowledge that. The least you can do is repay me with this.”

Haruka stood silent for a second. He knew exactly how it was going to happen, but that didn’t necessarily mean he was going to follow it. Nonetheless, he gave in easily and moved his hands to rest on Rin’s hips. Feeling victorious, Rin grinned again and ducked his head to kiss Haruka.

Their lips met; light at first but soon pressing hard against one another. Haruka licked at Rin’s bottom lip and he opened his mouth in response to let his tongue inside. The taste of bitter cranberry juice and vodka was still fresh in his mouth, but he didn't mind. Rin moved his hands to rub at Haruka’s chest over the dark blue dress shirt he wore. With their french kiss being lazy and sensual, Rin was sure to take his time unbuttoning the shirt one button at a time.

After the last button was undone, Rin broke their kiss and began grinding against Haruka. He looked into his eyes as he did so, almost challenging him to do something in return. Clearly reading the look, the smaller male gripped his hips and moved his own hips up. Rin groaned softly, feeling his body begin to warm up. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the growing arousal, but he loved it and this only made him roll his hips more over Haru's.

Haruka tilted his head back for a moment, allowing a deep breath to escape. Rin took this opportunity to plant a kiss on his neck. And another. And soon he was sliding off Haruka's lap while leaving a trail of kisses down to the waistband of his pants. His hands carefully caressed the inside of his thighs as he looked up at him.

"So tell me, what do you want to happen tonight?"

"I want you to sit on my lap and let me fuck you."

Blunt as always, Haru was. Rin couldn't help but feel a jolt of excitement run down his spine and to his cock. Feeling how tight his pants were becoming, he realized it was the wrong day to wear his skinny jeans. But fuck it, they made his ass and legs look good and that's all he cared about. _Especially_ now.

Getting up from the floor, he turned around and decided to give him a bit of a lap dance before actually giving into the request. And by no means did Haruka complain. With the way his hips moved, smooth and teasingly, Rin felt like he should have been a stripper instead of a DJ. But he loved music far too much and, well, he would only do this for Haru. Maybe two other people at most.

Haruka was already palming his half hardened erection through his pants. He bit his lip, both loving and hating how Rin did this to him from time to time. It wasn't long before Rin began unbuttoning his jeans, slowly sliding them down along with his underwear to expose his butt.

"I hope you have lube." Rin commented and Haruka froze.

He forgot.

Not hearing a response, Rin figured as much and sighed. "Tsk, be prepared next time." He stepped over to his bag and reached into one of the pockets to take out a small packet of lubricant. Unlike Haru, he was always ready when it came to this. He reached in again to take out a condom and walked back to Haru.

"Put that on while I prep myself." He told him.

Haruka nodded, undoing his own pants and pulling them down to his knees before opening the condom and taking the latex out of the packaging. Meanwhile, Rin stripped himself of his pants and returned to his place on Haruka's lap, facing him chest to chest. He opened the lube packet and slicked up his fingers before reaching behind to prepare himself.

Throughout the whole process, a series of gasps, groans, and moans escaped past Rin's lips. Haruka watched as his expressions changed from discomfort to pleasure and it made his cock twitch. A few more seconds of Rin stretching himself and he soon said, "I'm ready."

He took his fingers out of himself and awkwardly reached below him to grab the other's manhood. Giving him a few strokes, and earning a soft sound of pleasure, Rin lined him up with his opened entrance and slowly lowered himself. His body tensed up a few times and he was glad he was kneeling because he felt like his legs probably would have given up on him.

"Ngh..." Haruka inhaled sharply, his hands returning to Rin's hips. However, they made their way to his ass and he groped the firm butt cheeks with encouragement. Once Haru's shaft was fully inside, they both stood still for a moment to allow the taller male to adjust.

"...Are you okay?" He asked.

Rin nodded and took a deep, shaky breath. "Yeah. Give me a second." He responded, sliding his arms over Haruka's shoulders. He hesitated, but soon began moving his hips. Haruka gulped and bit the inside of his lower lip from feeling the gain and loss of heat and tightness around his manhood.

For the first few minutes, Rin did all the work. He was sure to roll his hips and ride Haruka’s dick the way he knew he liked it. Fast and rough. But Haruka needed more, and thus his hips snapped up each time to meet with Rin’s. He angled his thrusts carefully and the rather loud and breathy “Fuck!” that escaped Rin’s lips told him he was exactly lined up the way he should be.

No words were exchanged between them. No pleads for their pace to go faster or for them to change positions. They knew exactly what the other wanted, what the other needed, and complied without having to be told. The only sounds heard were the muffled music that they unintentionally moved in time to, their rough breathing, and their addictive moans.

Measuring their time by the number of songs that finished, they went through four songs before Rin was the first to break their somewhat silence.

“D-Damn it, Haru… I’m gonna--” He started, unable to form proper words the closer he was brought to the edge.

“Me… too…” Haruka managed to say through his uneven breathing.

“H-Haru!” Rin cried out as soon as he reached his climax. His body tensed up, thus causing him to clench his muscles around Haruka’s length. This caused Haru to follow right behind him, reaching his own peak immediately after.

Rin slumped against Haruka, inhaling and exhaling deeply as to try to clear his mind of his lustful haze. Haruka tilted his head back, trying not to focus on the cum that smeared along his abdomen and focus on regaining his senses instead.

“...Fuck that was great…” Rin commented, a weak chuckle to reinforce his good mood. The other male nodded in agreement.

They stood in place for a moment, waiting until they were each ready to move on with the rest of the night. Rin got off Haru’s lap, whimpering softly from the feeling of his cock slipping out, and walked over to his bag to take out a small pack of napkins. He took two out for himself and tossed the pack to Haru, who caught it with ease.

Cleaning themselves up and discarding their napkins in the waste basket, they both redressed and Rin plopped down on the couch next to Haru again.

“So, now that you got what you wanted, are you going to leave me here all alone?” He asked, leaning closer and mocking a hurt tone.

Haruka rolled his eyes and lightly pushed him away. “We both have jobs to do.”

“You said you were going to take a break tonight. And implied you were going to keep me company.”

“...”

Rin grinned at his silence and leaned over again, planting a kiss on his cheek this time. “Take it easy for once. It’s been a while since you have. Plus, I have a good view of the club from up here. You can check on everyone now and then if you feel the urge to do so.”

Hesitating, he looked off to the side as a sign of defeat. “Fine.”

“Good. So let’s enjoy the night together.”

 


End file.
